bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Decoy
Next up, Decoy! This one was fun to do. Not only is it a great Plasmid in itself, but in co-op its crowd control abilities would really come in handy and could even allow for infiltration and stealth-based combat, which I tried to include here. In addition, my list of suggestions also aims here to turn Decoy into a truly viable combat Plasmid, as its upgrades in BioShock 2 sought to do. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Energy Absorber.' Part of the damage that passes through the Decoy is given back to the player as healing. *'Upgrade 2: Misdirection.' Once the Decoy disappears all enemies who attacked it will become confused, and will wander around aimlessly for a few moments until they regain their bearings. *'Upgrade 3: Trap Dummy.' Decoy can be charged with another Plasmid, and will inflict said Plasmid on any enemy who attacks it until it disappears. The effect are as follows: **'Electro Bolt:' Shocks the enemy. **'Incinerate!:' Sets the enemy on fire. **'Winter Blast:' Freezes the enemy. **'Hypnotize:' Enemy turns hostile to nearby foes. **'Security Command:' All security devices in the area start attacking the enemy. **'Cyclone Trap:' Enemy is flung back with a heavy amount of force. **'Insect Swarm:' Sends a swarm of hornets at the enemy. **'Telekinesis:' Flings a nearby physics object at the enemy. **'Scout:' Sends the enemy running away in fear. **'Chrono Warp:' Warps the enemy in time, bringing their movements and attacks down to slow-motion. **'Teleport:' Teleports the enemy to a random portion of the map. **'Gravity Well:' Drags the enemy into the decoy. **'Buddy Boost:' Greatly weakens the enemy, halving their speed, attack rate and health until the effects disappear. To indicate this, their appearance changes and they'd look withered and emaciated (more than usual, anyway). **'Presto:' Flings a glowing energy mine that will stick to the enemy. If the mine receives any damage it will explode, dealing moderate damage in a wide radius. However, the mine will disappear over time if not damaged. Level Two-A: Distraction Description: Charging up Decoy will spawn a mobile version of the Plasmid which will run away from you and your partner, running into as many environmental hazards as possible before disappearing. *'Upgrade 1: Out with a Bang.' At the end of its effects the Distraction explodes, damaging and stunning all nearby enemies. *'Upgrade 2: Energy Drops.' As it runs the Distraction will spawn small energy mines which will deal damage to any enemy who steps on them. *'Upgrade 3: Howl.' Causes the Distraction to scream as it runs, attracting the attention of enemies in a larger radius as well as making enemies you're fighting much more likely to chase after it. Level Two-B: Duplicate Description: Charging up Decoy will spawn another mobile version of the Plasmid, only this time it will fight alongside you with its Syringe (you play as a Big Sister, so your Decoy resembles one as well). In addition, its melee attacks deal reduced damage and it has a small amount of health, and so will disappear if it takes too much damage. However, it will attract much more enemy attention than you or your partner. *'Upgrade 1: Carbon Copy.' Increases your Duplicate's health. *'Upgrade 2: Ghostly Arsenal.' Allows your Duplicate to fire basic ammunition from the weapons in your available arsenal. However, these ranged attacks deal less damage than your own. *'Upgrade 3: Plasmid Poltergeist.' Allows your Duplicate to use the basic versions of your Plasmids. However, these Plasmid attacks are less effective than your own. Level Two-C: Disguise Description: Charging up Decoy will modify your physical appearance, causing enemies to perceive you as friendly for a limited time. If you point towards your partner while using this version, you'll apply the disguise to them instead. However, attacking will immediately break the disguise. *'Upgrade 1: Master of Disguise.' Increases the time you will remain disguised. *'Upgrade 2: Feign Death.' When applying Disguise you also spawn a fake corpse of yourself, tricking nearby enemies into thinking you are dead. *'Upgrade 3: Charisma.' Attacking won't break your disguise. Instead, all nearby enemies will attack the target your were attacking and will assist you in combat. And that's one more. Stay tuned for Security Command! Also, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on these brain farts of mine. Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts